hearts like supernovas
by charbrose
Summary: there are six more important phrases than i love you/ or six important moments between six different wwe pairings [fourth is i'll protect you, seth rollins and bayley]
1. i'll support you roman and charlotte

_a/n: this rush of inspiration hit me from a stefan and caroline photoset i saw on tumblr; it was based on the premise of "six more important phrases than i love you." i've written some of these pairings before and others i haven't. i just wanted to do something different instead of posting a bunch of separate one shots about these pairings._

* * *

 **~*~hearts like supernovas~*~**

 **pairing[s]: roman reigns/charlotte flair, seth rollins/bayley, dean ambrose/nikki bella, sami zayn/sasha banks, kevin owens/alexa bliss and big cass/carmella**

 **summary: there are six phrases more important than i love you/ or six moments between six different couples in wwe**

 **rating: t**

* * *

 **[roman and charlotte]**

 _i'll support you_

A public apology to her father... Just the thought left a bitter taste in Charlotte's mouth. As if she would let him back into her good graces, after what he did in their hometown... Raising that rat's hand, bowing down to her, looking for all the world like the proudest Daddy. If she hadn't been... Her stomach churns and her fists clench, willing the memory away. She doesn't want to remember that feeling... Just utter hopelessness, the searing pain – physical and emotional – and before her thoughts can spiral down...

"There's no comin' back from this," A warm baritone in her ear. "If you do what you're gonna do, nothin's ever gonna be the same."

"You don't think I know that?" Angry as she whirls around. She does not need this; a warning, to be told to proceed with caution, she's well aware of the irreversable damage she'll be doing.

Mostly, she doesn't need to be told all of this from _him_ , from Roman who wears his heritage on his skin like armor, who represents his bloodline proudly and with honor every time he steps into the ring.

She's been trying her whole life to get away from the always looming shadow of her father... She thought she had all those months ago, but she should've known she'd never be able to escape and then there he was... Strutting down to the ring where Sasha was holding _her_ championship and he raised _her_ hand, leaving his own daughter to cry and collapse under the weight of her failure.

Red clouds her vision, but breaks when she feels fingers under her chin and now warm chocolate eyes are staring into her own sable. She shudders; she hates how those eyes make her feel, small and vulnerable, as if he can see right through her. See who she is underneath the bravado and the feathers of her robes, the crystals around her eye.

He doesn't need her to be The Queen. He doesn't want The Queen.

He wants Charlotte.

"You're really gonna do this?"

Those five words have her on suddenly shaky ground. He's making her think twice. Why does he have to be, ugh, such a good man? Why can't he give into his baser instincts and rip apart everyone who's ever hurt him? Why can't he understand why she has to do this? Why can't he be more like her?

Straightening her shoulders just as her music is cued, she takes in a deep breath and her lips curl into a deadly smirk and pats him on the cheek, "You've known me a long time, Roman, would you expect anything less of me? He _deserves_ this."

* * *

" _I asked him here tonight to give him a heartfelt apology..."_

" _Dad... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

 _The slap is everything Roman expects after Charlotte holds her arms open, pretending to go for another hug. The crowd gasps, not thinking she could be this cruel, this vindictive and would want to hurt her father this way. He swallows thickly as she yells, "I'm your daughter! I'm your flesh and your blood! Who is she to dedicate her victory to my father! MY FATHER! You turned you're back on me?! Really?! Really?!"_

 _Watching the scene, he remembers how often Ric was gone when he and Charlotte were kids. How she and Reid would spend their summers in Pensacola with his family. How Charlotte's mother would sob in his own mother's arms, how all she wanted was for her children to have a father. How Charlotte would climb into his bed and ask, her voice so small, "how come my dad can't be home all the time like yours?"_

 _He remembers Ric shaking his hand; turning his back on Hunter, Randy and Batista when The Shield was feuding with Evolution. He remembers Ric strutting around the locker room, cocksure as ever about his daughter – the last Diva's Champion, the first Women's Champion – but it was his own father who had been at Charlotte's volleyball games, had helped her sort through all of her scholarship offers, teased her until she blushed an attractive pink about going to Georgia Tech with him. When was Ric even around? He struggles to remember, but he can't... He can't because those memories don't exist._

 _His jaw sets, teeth grinding while his blood runs hot in his veins. He pounds his fist into his open palm and then violet is streaking across his vision._

" _Shasa Banks... Sasha Banks..." There was Cole's reedy voice reaching gorilla. "Trying to come to the aid of Ric..."_

 _He won't put hands on a woman, but Ric's old ass is fair game._

* * *

Charlotte had Sasha tangled up in the ropes and was bending her backwards with her foot on the small of the other woman's back for leverage. Just as she was losing grip on the violet strands of her foe, a familiar bass line thundered through the arena's speakers. She readjusted her grip, bending Sasha's back even further and as she was about to kick her to send her sprawling to the floor, she heard Cole's screeching, "ROMAN REIGNS?! THAT'S THE UNITED STATES CHAMPION ROMAN REIGNS! WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING OUT HERE?!"

Kicking Sasha in the back, Charlotte sent the Women's Champion flailing to the cold ground of the arena's floor. Turning, she saw Roman standing just outside the ring. She was ready to defend her actions to him, to rush toward him and tell him not to stop her from doing what she had to do... Instead, he winked at her. Instantly, heat flooded her veins. It was subtle but he was supporting her.

He wasn't out here to stop her like she expected.

There was her father's voice calling out, desperate and raw, "Why?! Why are you doing this, Char?!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him advancing, but was quickly stopped by Roman.

"Ric was trying to stop Charlotte from doing more damage to Sasha, but Reigns stopped him," The way Cole spoke it was as if he was phrasing a question and not a statement. "Just what is going on out here? Charlotte lured her father out her under the false pretense of an apology and now Reigns is stopping Flair from coming to the aide of a defenseless Banks?"

"This is family business, Michael," Cory snapped. "This is between Charlotte and Ric and Sasha stuck her nose in it, and now she is paying the price. As for why Reigns is out here, he's obviously supporting The Queen. I have sources that tell me it was Reigns who consoled a heart broken Charlotte after she watched in agony while her father, her flesh and her blood, raised her enemy's hand in her hometown."

"A heart broken Charlotte?" Byron scoffed. "That's rich. Charlotte doesn't have a heart. Look what she did to her father and now look at what she's doing to Sasha."

"Shut your mouth, Saxton. You were there at ringside when all of this went down. Charlotte was devestated by the horrific scene playing out before her. But of course you were lapping it up with a spoon. You disgust me."

As the referees surounded Charlotte and Sasha, yelling for Charlotte to stop, she grabbed Sasha and lifted her into the air before slamming her down on the arena floor; her version of Roman's sit out powerbomb. Looking into the ring, she smiled up at the United States Champion, giving him a wink of her own before turning her attention back to a prone Sasha.

"That's enough, Charlotte!" One referee shouted. "Shut up! I'll tell you when she's had enough!" She yelled back, grabbing Sasha again.

This time she lifted the other woman onto her shoulders and then threw her right at the ring post; her face smacking the cold steel and her body falling helplessly to the concrete. "SASHA WHO? SASHA WHO?" She mocked while preening for the sold out Austin crowd, arms spread wide.

By her hair, Charlotte dragged Sasha's dead weight into the ring and laid her right at Ric's feet.

"That's your trophy," She sneered. "That's your trophy."

"Roman..." Ric turned his attention to the United States Champion, his tone begging.

"I ain't afraid to hit an old man, Ric." He locks and loads, the move before his Superman Punch. "Don't test me. Cause you and I..." He advances toward the legend, his voice low and deadly. "We both know why this went down. You're a legend to them," He points out to the crowd. "But nah... I know who you really are. A father who was never there. A husband too busy chasing the next piece of ass. You best watch yourself. Cause I'm done letting you hurt your daughter."

* * *

Walking toward the ropes, he holds them open for Charlotte to step through. He follows suit and as they walk up the ramp, Charly is scurrying toward them, microphone in hand.

She's panting, having obviously run straight to the ramp from gorilla and the mic's right in his face. "Roman, can you tell everyone why you came out to the ring after Charlotte attacked her father and Sasha? And why you stopped Ric from coming to Sasha's defense?"

Bending toward the mic, his voice was cool and calm, "It's real simple Charly; I'm done watchin' Ric hurt Charlotte. I'm done watchin' him strut around this locker room, actin' like he's proud of everything she's accomplished when really he's just holdin' on for that last gasp of fame. If he tries anything, I'm gonna take this here fist and hit him square on the jaw, and lay him out. Believe that."

Turning away from the petite brunette and toward the statuesque blonde on his right, he pulled her close; securing her against his side by her waist. She was tucked perfectly under his chin and he laid a kiss to her platinum strands. As she pulled back, he drew her into a warm, wet kiss; his tongue finding hers as soon as her mouth acquiesced to his and opened.

He rested his head against hers as she breathed deep and told her, "I got you. No matter what. I got you."


	2. i respect you sami and sasha

_a/n: this is the first time i've written sasha or sami so... yeah. my inspiration was "just the girl" by the click five. /so this is isn't as literal as charlotte and roman, it's more vague, but i hope i got the concept of respect to come through. the beginning features the dialogue from sami and mick's segment two weeks ago on raw, and does not belong to me. don't forget; if you favorite, review._

* * *

 **[sami/sasha]**

 _i respect you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **cause she's bittersweet/she knocks me off my feet**

 **~.~**

 **just the girl**

 **by the click five**

The frustration was building... Boiling over... Sami thought he could walk away as Mick droned to Byron Saxton about why he had stopped (for the second week in a row) him and Braun from locking up, then Mick said it... _sometimes in life and in wwe you have people who need to be saved from themselves and that's the case with..._

He couldn't just walk through the ropes and go up the ramp and back into the locker room after that. Turning around and stepping back through, he shook his head and asked, "Is that right, Mick?"

As he approached the general manager, Mick nodded emphatically and affirmed his belief, "Yeah, Sami, that's right."

He couldn't take it any more. This was too much. He'd reached his limits. "Guess what Mick? I don't need to be saved from myself. If anything, I need to be saved from _you!"_ Punctuated with a point to the older man's chest with his index finger. "I need to be saved from a general manager who's clearly taking his orders from above and seems to have forgotten who he is and where he's from!"

"I made the match," Mick roared, not backing down. "Stephanie doesn't like you! You said you were bringing home the IC Championship and you did not, and Stephanie wanted you fired, so I made the match! That was your punishment! But you weren't being punished last Monday, you were being _destroyed_!"

They were nose to nose at this point, Mick's whole body was shaking as he continued his plea, "So I stepped in, yes, I stepped in to save you from yourself because that's a match up you cannot win! You will never win! He will destroy you!"

Sami had heard enough. He couldn't believe this is who was standing in front of him, this shell of a former hardcore champion. A man who put his body through hell for this business and now he was nothing more than a puppet.

Bitter spewed from his mouth as he raged at the legend, "How many times have people told you, Mick, that _you_ couldn't do it?! Huh?! How dare you! How dare you, Mick. You _were_ my hero. You're a hero to all these people, but right now I don't think I'm looking at a hero. Right now, I'm looking at a guy who's in my way. I'm looking at a guy who's taking away opportunities that he once had for himself. As far as I'm concerned, Mick, I'm looking at nothing more than a _hypocrite_."

And there was the final blow. Without looking back as Mick murmured, pitifully, into the microphone, "Let it go, man. Let it go, man. Let it go..." Sami walked back up the ramp.

.

.

.

.

He was always conscious of where he was going backstage. He said hello to everyone; the girls in makeup, the stylists, interviewers, camera men and Superstars. Tonight, his head was down and he was stomping back to the locker room, not sparing a glance. He should've seen her coming... Despite being one of the smaller women on the roster, her swagger was unmistakable, the violet hue of her hair was impossible to miss... And he only realized she was there – in the direct path to the locker room – when they collided.

She bounced off his body, nearly landing on her ass, but he stopped her momentum; reaching for her.

Quickly she pushed him away, her deep eyes narrowing. " **Watch it, Zayn** ," Snapped from painted lips as she flips her violet locks over her shoulder.

"I..I..." He stumbles, unable to form a coherent thought; his brain working too fast for his mouth, all of the sudden.

"Pathetic," A sneer curling at the heart shape of her mouth as she shakes her head, side stepping him and continuing her path toward the curtain.

It's only when Sami's slumped against his locker, he realizes _why_ he could barely stutter a word; he could smell the softly warm fragrace of Sasha's perfume. _cherry blossoms._

* * *

 **and i can't help myself/i don't want anyone else**

What she and Charlotte did was _beyond amazing_... Sami feels his whole body vibrating as the scene of Ric raising Sasha's hand unfolds before him. He swallows thickly as she makes her way backstage. She's swallowed up by an enthusiastic Bayley who practically tackles her. Their giggles loud enough to reach his ears, despite being more than two feet away. They bounce up and down together, tear streaks rushing down their cheeks.

She looks... _Free_ , he decides. _This is her_ , he thinks. The jewlery is gone along with the flicker shades and he remembers arriving in Orlando and seeing her. Light brown hair, pin straight and always with Bayley. The Average Janes, he remembers them calling themselves.

They were anything but... _She_ is anything but and the Championship with its smooth white strap and the rhinestones gleaming in the dim lights, it suits her well.

His stomach tightens as she breaks away from Bayley; he can smell the cherry blossoms clinging to the honeyed hue of her skin.

"Take a picture, Zayn," Cutting him straight at the knees, and suddenly he's two feet tall. "It'll last longer."

"Just, um, hold that pose... Let me go get my phone," He holds up one finger, smile breaking out, despite her sarcastic comment. "This'll take just one second. Don't move..."

"I wasn't serious," Her giggle sounds better when she's this close. "Jeez... I mean, excited much? Not that you shouldn't be," One slim hip jutted to the side. "You're in the presence of _the three time RAW Women's Champion_. If I was _you_ , I would've had my phone on me, snapping away. I mean did you _see_ what I did out there? You should get a note pad next time, too. You could," She's right there, standing on her tip toes, so they're nose to nose. "Learn a few things from me."

A flip of her sweat soaked locks across his face and as she swaggers away, he wonders when he'll stop being a glutton for punishment? But he wasn't the only one who smiled... Briefly, when she giggled those rose red lips quirked, just so. Her eyes shimmered too.

 _Fuck_... He cursed, but couldn't control the smile on his lips... _How could he be so deep already_?

* * *

 **she's a mystery/she's too much for me**

After the Blue Thunder Bomb and then the Exploder suplex into the barricade, Sami thought he _had_ Kevin. He had pushed him back into the ring and was about to make his move when, he was lifted into the air and then – pop up powerbomb! - laid flat on his back, the referee's count in his ear. He trudged up the ramp... He shouldn't hang his head – normally he would never – but... He sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face... _Again_ , coming up short.

That seemed to be, wether it was his fault or not, the story of his career.

Bitter coated his tongue as he breathed in deep, his mind spiraling down.

"What did I tell you," Smooth like honey in his ear. Cherry blossoms blooming under his nose. "About," A poke to his shoulder. "Taking notes, Zayn?"

"Y-you..." He couldn't help the stutter; his brain moved so much faster and his heart pounded more vigorously whenever she was near. "D-don't have a match tonight." He was trying to remember if she did, because, like he would forget if she did.

"Sami, Sami, Sami..." Sacchrine as she shook her head, lips titled softly. "We had house shows all last week and where were you?" She clicked her tongue. "If you had been taking notes, like I said, you could've hit the double knees on Owens... Maybe flipped him into a back breaker and then..."

"A Helluva kick?" His tone was brighter and she laughed, like, full on _laughed_. His heart sped up, somehow, from the sound.

"You're cute," She reached and pinched at his cheek. "But no, boo, not a silly Helluva kick. Back breaker and then Bank Statement. Helloooooo," She knocked on the side of his head. "Anybody home? That's how you get the job done..." Sitting back and shining her rings on her shoulder. "Like a Boss," Crossing one toned leg over the other as she pats the title with her other hand.

He doesn't know what she's wearing... Fashion, especially women's, has always elluded him. Give him a pair of jeans, a band t-shirt and his newsboy and he is ready for anything. This... Outfit? Jumper? Whatever it's proper term is... It's sheer... the crystal design at the front keeping it from being indecent, the leather shorts leave enough to the imagination; her legs aren't bare, covered by sheer stockings that disappear into leather knee high boots.

The black is beautiful against her honeyed skin and the shock of her violet hair only adds to the appeal.

"You're staring," A little breathless as she peers beneath the longest lashes he's ever seen, fanning perfectly from her lids which are painted a warm amber.

"I can't help it..." Husked from his lips like a confession.

"Didn't I tell you what to do about that, too?" She leans in and flicks his nose, making him blink and his mouth drop open. "Remember, Zayn? Take a picture," A mischievous giggle as she slides from her chair and turns, flipping her hair across his face, again. "It'll last longer." She sing-songs over her shoulder before disappearing.

* * *

 **but i keep comin' back for more/she's just the girl i'm lookin' for**

"He's _really_ cute," Bayley murmurs, tugging at the ear of one of her Bayley Bears as she and Sasha sit across from each other in the ring. They had been practicing before Roadblock, prepared to leave no base uncovered for the big Iron (Wo)Man match.

"I guess," Sasha shrugs, flicking imaginary dirt from under her nails, sounding bored.

"You think so," The other teases knowingly. "You're doing that thing where you're trying to sound bored and flicking dirt from your nails that isn't really there."

"Oh, whatever, Bales," A roll of the smaller woman's eyes. "Like you know me so well. If you did, I would've gotten the first Bayley Bear. Cause you know how jealous I can get. But nooooooo... you're giving them to Roman and your boo."

"Boo..." The brunette's cheeks flush furiously. "He isn't, we're not... I don't... Seth doesn't... Stop it!" She finally hisses and Sasha can't help but burst out laughing. "OMG, Bay, you should see your face right now! You look like a tomato!"

"It's not funny!"

"You're not looking at your face!"

"I hate you." Gritted through tight teeth. "I hate you so much."

"Are you tucking a note inside the Bayley Bear's shirt? Check yes or no if you like me? Are you _actually_ going to give it to him? Or are you going to stroke his already massive ego and give it to him as a secret admirer gift? You should give it to him. You wouldn't want him to think I gave it to him."

"You wouldn't?" Spoken like the two words were Bayley's last gasp of air, her eyes wide and bottom lip starting to tremble.

"Dude, calm down," Sasha murmured as she reached for her friend's hand. "You know that Sesha Ballins stuff is just, like, a joke right? I would never. Besides, you know The Captain and The Unicorn Princess is totes my OTP after Serena and Darien, of course."

"The Captain and The Unicorn Princess?" Bayley questioned, brows burrowing in confusion.

"Don't you know? Xavier is totally planning your wedding to Seth. You guys are the New Days faves. It's cute, really. There are these drawings of all of you together... Unicorn horns and all. It's..." Before Sasha can finish, a familiar raspy tone breaks through, "Scram, Banks, you're not the only one with moves to work through before their match."

"Excuse you?" Sasha grumbles, rising to her feet. "We..." She points to herself and Bayley. "Were here first, get in line, Rollins."

"I didn't say scram Banks _and_ Martinez, did I? I believe I said, scram Banks and that means _you_ , Champ, so get to steppin'."

"Oh, so _I'm_ not good enough to help you? Whatever, Rollins. I hope you are on The List of Jericho and I hope Chris gives you a Code Breaker _and_ puts you in the Walls of Jericho at Roadblock. Jerk."

.

.

.

.

"Are you spying?" The warm voice, hinting at laughter, makes Sasha nearly jump out of her skin.

Whirling around... Her breath catches... There's Sami's face, inches from hers; infectious smile tilting at his thin lips. She can't stop her eyes from roaming over the sharp angles, the round cheeks, the perfectly trimmed beard, the short cropped red hair... Her fingers flex at her sides; would it feel corse or soft against her fingers when he... _Whoa_... What?

Her eyes drift, briefly, caught by the shape of his lips and she's wondering...

 _Damn_... she huffs, inwardly, _why does Bayley have to be right_? _He is **really** cute._

"Take a picture," Husky and low and suddenly she can feel the heat of his body, smell his cologne or aftershave or whatever; woodsy and warm, like cinnamon and ginger and something deeper like the redwoods she remembers from Fairfield as a little girl. "It'll last longer, Banks."

No venom, no sarcastic bite... There's wanting. His hazel eyes gleam turning a soft chestnut around the edges.

"That's my line, Zayn." Not as feisty as she wants.

"Maybe I have been taking notes..." Soft laughter underneath, slightly dimming the heat that's building.

"Oh, yeah?" Challenging as she steps into his personal space, their bodies touching. "You have, huh?" She lets her eyes drift, taking in the lean torso... He's not big like Reigns or Owens but he's got plenty to offer. Her cheeks flush and then her right cheek is cupped by his large palm.

"I wish I could get you out of my head," A confession... So heady and honest, her head spins. No one's ever spoken to her this way. She feels like... Like... She can't stop the little giggle, escaping, she feels like Princess Serenity in the Silver Millenium, sneaking down to Earth - leaving the moon behind - to see her Prince. "Not really," Sami's voice brings her back to the moment. "I don't wish that. I wish... There was... That we could..."

"Spit it out, Zayn." A demand as she stomps her foot, lips down turned into an attractive pout.

He wipes the pout away with a press of his lips to hers. He doesn't think twice, because he never has, and why start now? It's so easy to draw her in... She fits perfect against him, like the piece of a puzzle he didn't know he'd been missing all this time.

And maybe he's that missing puzzle piece for her, too.


	3. i'm committed to you kevin and alexa

_a/n: it's been forever since i went back to this set of ficlets, but i got sidetracked by other one shots and ideas. anyway, i've been thinking about writing kevin and alexa for a long time. idek what it is about them, but i just love the idea of them, they just work in my head lol. originally this prompt was going to be for seth and bayley, but i switched it to kevin and alexa. i've never written kevin and i've only written alexa once, so hopefully i get them right. this ficlet contains sexual content, you've been warned._

* * *

 **[kevin owens/alexa bliss]**

 _i'm committed to you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **i remember hearts that beat yeah, yeah/i remember you and me, yeah oh yeah**

 **~.~**

 **still**

 **by matt nathanson**

survivor series 2016

His thumb was poised to swipe the green call icon on his phone, the number with the Ohio area code flashing on his screen. He swallowed, thickly, his eyes closing – briefly – as the familiar skyline of Toronto whizzed by while he sat in the back seat of an Uber. He hadn't seen her since Wrestlemania weekend back in Dallas. His stomach churned from the thought; how they had hid away from everyone else, meeting in near by Irving, leaving the glitz and glam of the company's biggest showcase behind.

He lets the screen of his phone time out, watching as it fades to black. He swears he can smell her; peonies and vanilla, amplified by the sweat cooling on her flawless skin, making her glisten like she's something rare and precious, and she is. He shouldn't be feeling this; a longing, a yearning for her. She wasn't his to have, to claim as his. She was worthy of so much more than he could give.

The ring on his finger is more like a cross to bear or an albatross than the symbol of love that it was originally intended to be. He pinches the bridge of his nose, the sterling silver flashing in the streetlights as the car pulls up to the hotel where the roster is staying. He takes in a heavy breath; image after image coming to the forefront of his mind while he steps out into the chilly November air.

" _Kevin..." A breathless keen, her body arching as she writhes against the sheets, perfect breasts cupped by her own delicate hands._

" _Kevin what?" He taunts, mouth hovering above her sopping pussy. "Use your words, Lexi..."_

" _Oh, fuck you, asshole," Growled through gritted teeth, blue eyes narrowing in frustration. "Please, please, please... I need... Kevin..." Whining as her fingers fist the sheets beneath her, knuckles on the verge of turning white._

" _I can't give you what you need," Lips curling into a deadly grin. "If you don't tell me," Softly whispered into her ear and he groans when he sees the shiver roll through her body._

" _I need you," So open and honest, her eyes turning from the blue around a flame to the crystal clear water of the Bahamas. It's his turn to shiver. "I need you so much. Touch me, kiss me, anything."_

"Fuck," A heavy sigh as he pushes through the revolving door of the hotel. Giggling reaches his ears and he looks to see Rollins chasing Bayley through the lobby, her signature ponytail left behind so her glossy brown strands flow behind her instead of bouncing up and down. Turning away from them, Reigns and Becky are in his field of vision, the Irish woman folded into the Samoan's massive arms; their foreheads pressed together as they lean in to a deep kiss.

His phone buzzes in his hand, a reprieve he sorely needs. His heart lifts; Owen and Elodie are requesting a face time call from him.

Karina's soft face fills the screen first and there's bile on his tongue. He promised her – when he was just trying to make a name for himself, forget actually making money – that he wouldn't do what so many others had done and give into temptation. He swore she was the only one there could ever be.

"Hey," The three letters falling from his lips like a heavy stone and there's her warm smile and he thinks he might throw up, his stomach's churning and twisting.

"I miss you," And yeah he's actually going to throw up. He can't handle this; her missing him, her holding everything together while he's... "Me too," A feeble mumble, a forced smile on his lips while he hopes she doesn't notice.

"Daddy..." Elodie's little voice chirps, her cherubic face now filling the screen and the strain in his smile is gone. "Dad..." There's Owen's measured tone, but his hazel eyes are warm.

He forgets about the memories haunting him, wheeling his suitcases to an alcove of chairs in the middle of the lobby and sits down. He can forget, just for a little while, about the guilt clawing at his skin and let the heavy weight fall away from his shoulders and be Dad.

* * *

 **tangled in hotel sheets/you wore me out/you wore me out**

"I'm only going to say this once," Alexa remarks as she steps out of the car along with Carmella; they were the last to arrive at the hotel, the others having already settled in a few hours ago. "You better not let your silly little cat fight with Nikki ruin this match."

"Excuse you?" Carmella balks. "Listen here, Thumbalina..."

"Very creative, Cheetara," Alexa scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Did you think of that all on your own? I didn't stutter so again, you better not do anything that's going to cost us this match."

"Why do you even care if we win or lose? You ain't exactly Miss Team Playa."

Alexa didn't want to admit why she cared. Well, really, she _couldn't_ admit why she cared. Not that she would tell Carmella, anyway. As if. She wasn't stupid. She couldn't trust Miss Bottle Blonde as far as she could throw her. She couldn't trust any of them, really. But whatever they were stuck in this stupid bragging rights traditional Surivor Series Five on Five match, and there was nothing she could do about it, but she didn't have to make nice.

Sighing heavily, she pushed her fingers through her hair and growled, "It doesn't matter why I care; just be happy that I do. I could totally screw all of you pathetic losers who don't deserve to be in a ring with me, but I'm doing what needs to be done. That little goat-faced troll and Mr. Sanctamonious McMahon aren't going to give me a title shot, if I don't play nice, despite the fact that I deserve it."

Before Carmella could respond, Alexa turned on her heel and wheeled her suitcase inside the hotel.

It's on pure instinct – something invisible pulling at her, telling her to look left – that her eyes find the alcove of chairs in the middle of the lobby, and there he is. He's sitting in a high-backed chair, his face warm and open, and her heart sinks and lifts at the same time. He's holding his phone in front of him and not to his ear, so Owen and Elodie are face-timing him. His hazel eyes are soft and his laughter, his big body shaking with the sound, floats to her ears.

Biting down on her lip, she twists the flesh between her teeth, remembering the last time she had seen him; the memories taking over before she can stop them.

" _Lexi..." His voice thick and gravelly, his hazel eyes a perfect combination of lust and sleep. She only lets him call her that, that stupid nickname everyone had tried to give her since she was a little girl back in Columbus. It sounds good when he says it. Too good, honestly._

 _There's nothing like this; being completely surrounded by him, his big arms holding her close to his bulk, her head tucked perfectly under his chin. The scratch of his beard against her cheek makes her shiver. She swallows thickly knowing the inevitable is coming, that he'll tell her he has to leave, that she'll feel the cold metal of his ring against her skin, such a contrast to its heat as he takes her one more time._

 _She's always been a glutton for punishment, though, which is why she hasn't stopped this. If he won't stop this, she should stop this. But she can't. Once upon a time it was the glow of perfection she was searching for, to the point that she had nearly cost herself her life. Now, she was longing for something even more unattainable._

" _Kevin..." A pathetic needy whimper as she rolls over, straddling his thick hips, her hands pressing against his heavy pecs, a lusty moan escaping when she feels his arousal hardening against her thigh._

"You changed your hair," A soft rumble from behind her and she feels the bitterness of bile at the back of her throat.

The steadying breath she takes won't stop her from wanting to fall into his arms when she turns and meets the familiar roundness of his face. The spikes of his soft hair are sticking up everywhere, like they do after she's grabbed and tugged while his lips slide along her every curve before he fills her up.

She feels warm, like she always does under his gaze. He can see past everything, every wall, every defensive instinct, every sarcastic and cutting barb.

He sees _her_.

"I have to represent for the A Show, Owens," No venom or attitude just breathless and soft because she's doing what she always does when he's near, melting; the urge of wanting him too strong to put on airs.

"The A Show, huh?" Perfect lips curling into the cunning grin he wears when demolishing an opponent, and a heady shiver rolls through her body. "When you had the red in your hair, maybe you were. The blue, though," He leans in and she wants to push him away, he's too close and it's too much for her to take. "Suits you; it brings out your eyes."

The last words are soft and warm, like the way – ugh – Reigns sounds when he's fawning over Becky, and she wants to scream. She feels her fingers clench into a fist at her side, her instincts telling her to rear back and slap him – with all the force she can muster – across his face. He has no right to do this, to talk to her like they're... something, like he isn't... Tears sting at her eyes as the silver from his ring catches in the light of the lobby, the reality of it all hitting her like a freight train.

She turns away, not wanting him to see the glassiness of her eyes and the last thing she sees, before the elevator doors close, his face; looking as sad as she feels.

* * *

 **i remember honey lips and words so true/i remember non-stop earthquake dreams of you**

Nights before matches were always quiet, usually just a face-time with Owen and Elodie, tucking them in with only his words and then Karina propping up her phone as she laid in their bed, doing her best to make him feel like he was there with her. He thought about calling her, thought about surprising her with a car service waiting and her Mom pulling up just a few seconds later, but as his eyes closed glossy platinum tinted in deep blue took over soft honeyed brown waves, and he couldn't.

He couldn't do that to her. Have her underneath him, strip her of her favorite black dress when he was thinking of honeyed skin and big blue eyes.

A heavy sigh escaped and there was the soft clang of his ring against the wooden dresser next to his bed. He shouldn't... logically, he knows he shouldn't but she's here, in this hotel, on this floor and he can't stop smelling peonies and vanilla. He can't stop seeing her honeyed skin glisten with sweat, the feeling of her so hot it's like she's burning him from the inside out. Her glittering nails digging into the skin of his shoulders, the stretch of her thick thighs shaking as she bounces while his thumb moves slowly over her arousal, dipping just so, gently touching her while she begs and begs.

"Go away," Pitiful not nearly the anger he knows she can muster. He got her room number from the receptionist downstairs. Saying they were both with WWE and he had a message from their bosses for her did the trick. He'd wonder how she knew it was him, but he doubts anyone else would knock three times on her door at almost midnight.

"Lexi..." Heavy but warm, trying to coax her. He needs her. More than he's ever needed anyone. He knows she needs him too.

"Just go away," She's begging, her beautiful face appearing in the doorway. "You know we can't..."

"I need you. I know you need me too."

"Kevin..."

"Please..."

* * *

 **you're coming on fast like good dreams do/all night long**

Kevin's fingers pluck at Alexa's panties in frustration and she wonders why she even bothered, groaning with the same feeling, because she knew this was going to happen. She wasn't strong enough to say no, to send him away like she should. He was right when he said he needed her and that she needed him, too. She pouted, wanting to undress him, to feel his bulk and weight under her hands loving way his muscles felt under her small, delicate hands, but he wouldn't let her; pinning her to the bed after he had taken off his t-shirt and sweats.

The full length of his dick was nestled against her ass cheeks, slipping back and forth with every movement. She groans impatiently as his fingers slip inside the waistband of her panties for a brief second and then retreat to tease her through the material instead.

"Patience is a virtue, you know?" Ever the smart-ass and before she can retort, he ducks down capturing her lips as he rubs his thumb in a soft circle against her clit, and then dips a finger further south, tracing her entrance through her panties. She can already feel her skin prickling with heat as his tongue pushes languidly into her mouth and she greets it with the same ease.

"Please..." She gasps as he pulls away, his thumb continuing to tease, his fingers still exploring at a slow, steady pace.

"How?" Rasped against the skin of her neck, the scratching of his beard against her skin reminding her that this is _real._ She's spent so much time having to imagine, him being nothing more than a hazy memory in the low light of the morning before she has to get ready for media or working through moves or whatever. "Lexi," A heavy groan as his fingers move from the top of her spine to the bottom, over her ass and back between her legs. She hums in approval as one finger slides along her entrance and his corresponding groan tells her everything she needs to know. She can feel it too, an intense warmth slowly brewing in the pit of her stomach, her thighs starting to ache as he swipes back and forth.

"Fuck... You, Lexi... You get wetter every time..."

His words make her swallow hard, her head spinning as his finger dips inside her, briefly.

"Kevin..."

"That's it, Lexi... Fuck..."

His finger lingers this time, curling inside until she cries and there's a dark chuckle of satisfaction coming from deep in his throat. "How?" He asks again. "Tell me; slow, hard? Tell me what you want. Use your words or I can't give it to you."

"You," She gasps as his thumb circles her clit. "Slow..." Stutters out, her eyes open and wide, her mouth falling open in arousal.

When she falls apart underneath his fingers, there's no cool metal bringing her back to the harsh reality against her skin. She's stupid to think it means anything that he left it behind, but there's a lift to her heart as she winds back down from her high. There's something about being folded into his arms, settling against the thickness of his frame and the way his knuckles brush along her spine, that makes this feel different.

He's always so quick to leave, to bring everything crashing down, but he's lingering.

She arches a brow in a silent question and he brushes his lips across her forehead. "You don't want me to go just like I don't want to. It's better like this, isn't it?"

* * *

the royal rumble 2017

 **still can feel you kiss me love/still can see your brown skin shine, shine**

Surivor Series weekend in Toronto felt like a lifetime ago. Waking up with her in his arms; it felt better than anything. Not even Hunter placing the weight of the Universal Championship belt could compare. There was her soft, even breathing against his neck; her small hand curled around his shoulder. Her nose tickling his chest as she woke from the depths of sleep.

There was nothing like languidly sliding into her waiting heat, their tongues tangling warmly, her hands roaming everywhere. That wicked glint in sparkling diamond eyes as she took him inside her mouth, teasing and torturing.

She didn't know but his ring was gone.

He confessed everything to Karina the night after RAW.

Now when off days came around, he'd be spending them on Chris's couch in Winnipeg. He spent the rare moments between Champion's duties speaking with lawyers – hers and his – working on custody arrangements and splitting up assesets, but mostly he was hoping against hope that his children didn't hate him.

"Is it true?" The familiar warmth of her voice from behind him. She sounded breathless but underneath was the lightness of hope, he knew her so well he could tell. It was the same lightness that had been there when they were tangled together back in Irving, her wanting desperately to believe that he could be the man she thought he was.

That day he had been a coward, shrinking away from what he knew was there. He turned away, shutting her out and put his ring back on his finger.

"Jericho... Um, he... He found me after the match," She looked so small, wringing her hands, fidgeting from foot to foot. Those diamond eyes so open and honest, her heart being held out for him to keep whole or crush. "He said you, um, were crashing with him and stuff," Tugging at the criss-crossing strap of her gear. "Kevin..."

"I told her everything," He murmured. "We're talking with lawyers, working out arrangements for Owen and Elodie."

"I wish I could be sorry," She whispered as he folded her into his arms. "But I can't. God, I sound like such a bitch. But I can't help it. You weren't happy, you were just going through the motions, no one should have to live like that," Stroking his scruffy cheek. "You don't, like, have to say it back or anything but I have to say it, I've been wanting to say it for so long..."

He captures her lips, stopping her as he pries her lips open with his tongue and she gives in, melting against his bulk. He lifts her easily, her legs winding around his waist, her hands sinking into his soft, spiky hair. He pulls back first, thumb swiping to capture a stray tear from her eye.

He bends, face buried in the curve of her neck, and he breathes in.

"This isn't going to be easy..." He reminds and her lips curl into a warm grin, the one she wore the day he first saw her in NXT back when she was wearing tutus and glitter. "I know," She agrees. "But it's worth it. You're worth it. I hope you believe that I am."

"You don't have to hope. I know you are. If you weren't, I wouldn't have told Karina anything. You deserve more than what I was giving you. Now, I can give you everything."

 **still can feel you kiss me love/come on and drive me wild (me wild)**

 **soundtrack "still" by matt nathanson**


	4. i'll protect you, seth and bayley

_a/n: this is my take on bayllins if they were involved while seth was on a mission to take down triple h. it starts off with bayley winning the raw women's championship in las vegas and ends with them deciding to protect each other as seth prepares to fight triple h at wrestlemania. this is probably the most literal of all the drabbles in this set and i hope you guys like it. cause i have such a soft spot for these two, lol. this is dedicated to rachel aka msconcon who brainstormed with me and helped me figure out this ficlet, which is really more like a one shot, lol._

 **[seth rollins/bayley]**

 _i'll protect you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _feburary 13, 2017_

 _post monday night raw – the t-mobile arena – las vegas, nevada_

The title felt, somehow, both weightless and heavy in her arms. She couldn't stop staring at it. Her fingers traced every crystal. Her cheek was imprinted, basically, onto the smooth white strap. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it was going to rip through her chest. Her stomach was twisted into knots and tumbling over and over at the same time.

Not even winning the NXT Women's Championship in Brooklyn compared to this.

The whole crowd was on their feet and it was as if she could still hear their chants, **"YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT!"**

She could still feel their roars reverberating through her veins.

"Wow..." She murmured, fingers tracing the crystal W once more. " _I'm_ the RAW Women's Champion," A giggle of disbelief escaping. " _Me,_ Bayley Martinez from San Jose, California. Wow..."

Slow, deliberate clapping broke through the haze surrounding the brunette. She tore her eyes from the title to see Hunter strolling toward her with a smile on his face. She couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine. Her throat bobbed uneasily as the smell of his expensive cologne grew closer with his every stride.

She felt her stomach sink while her palms became sweaty as she looked into the familiar depths of her mentor's (?) hazel eyes.

She didn't know how to feel, knowing he was going to put his arm around her for the customary post title phot op that he had done with all of the NXT talent before her. She tried to remember the man who had lifted both her and Sasha in his arms after Takeover Brooklyn, the man who had given her a bouqet of flowers after the Iron Woman match at Full Sail, the one who had taken her under his wing and brought her along just as she was, never wanting her to change.

But all she could _see_ was the man who had given orders to Samoa Joe to hurt Seth. All she could _hear_ were his agonizing screams as he was tossed from barricade to barricade. His face – _contorted in pain_ – as Joe held him in the Coquina Clutch in the middle of the ring, until his eyes finally closed was there in her mind's eye, as vivid as the night it happened.

She felt her stomach churn and bile coat her tongue.

"I can't..." Spoken so softly, she's not even sure she said anything, but the raise of Hunter's brow tells her, he was able to hear her. "I'm sorry, but I can't take the picture with you," Her voice just a little louder.

"You _can't_ take the picture with me?" His tone is measured, _too_ measured which made Bayley swallow thickly as she backed away, creating space between them. She shook her head and spoke at a normal volume, but her tone was shaky, "No, I can't. Not after, um, after _what_ you did."

"After what I did?" There was a gleam in his hazel eyes, his upper lip curling upward slightly. "Do you mean when I had Samoa Joe teach Seth Rollins a lesson, is _that_ what you mean? He interrupted Takeover San Antonio, he came into my world where I am trying so hard to create new talent and threatened me, and I was _supposed_ to let him get away with that? He tried to embarrass me because I wasn't going to hold his hand anymore?" A low chuckle as he shakes his head. "The night I gave Kevin Owens the Universal Championship, I did what was best for business. He spat in my face when he vacated the WWE Championship and then again, when he let that disgusting lunatic Dean Ambrose keep the championship in his grubby little paws. He failed time and time again, and I was sick and tired of it. After handing him the world, don't you think I get to be sick and tired of being associated with his failures?"

"I failed, too. Over and over. More times than Seth _ever_ did, but you never gave up on me. He worked so hard to come back from a career threatening injury. He came back in record time, too. He spent the past six months doing nothing except trying to get the Championship back. You took _everything_ from him and you expect me to _let_ you put your arm around me and smile? You..." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she struggled for breath, all of her emotions spilling out.

" _You hurt him_ ," She hissed angrily. "You brought Joe here, to Raw just so he could hurt him. You stood there and watched as his knee was twisted and as he got tossed from barricade to barricade. I guess I'm just supposed to forget that, huh? How could you think that I would want your arm around me, that I would want to be around you at all?"

"I never thought I would have to say this to you," A heavy sigh as Hunter scrubs a hand over his face, his eyes softening just so. "But you need to tread lightly, Bayley. The crowd wasn't wrong, you _do_ deserve this," His thumb swiped across the smooth strap of the belt in her arms. "You've worked so hard to get here, not just on Monday Night Raw but in WWE. What was it that you and Sasha called yourselves? Average Janes, wasn't it? You're far from average, you have a way to connect with a crowd few Superstars have ever possessed, you're living your dream and you're going to throw it all away for Seth Rollins? Seth Freakin' Rollins, really? Why don't you ask Leighla Schultz how that worked out for her? Or maybe Zarah Schrieber?"

Bayley felt her stomach bottom out at the harshness of Hunter's words. She knew all about what happened between Seth and Leighla and Zarah, how he had been engaged to Leighla and it was all torn apart when nude photos of Zarah had been posted on all of his social media accounts because they had been sleeping together behind the other woman's back. She knew what Hunter was inferring, that Seth could hurt her, too, that he might not have changed as much as he claimed. But Hunter didn't know him like she did. Hunter saw damaged goods when he looked at Seth, but she saw someone on the path to redemption, someone who was shedding their old skin and coming back stronger and better.

She was about to say something when, suddenly, his large palms were cupping her cheeks. His hazel eyes were soft and she wanted to push him away, but it was like she was paralyzed as he let one of his hands fall away and reach up to tighten her messy ponytail.

His forehead was pressed against hers as he murmured, "Think long and hard about all your decisions going forward. I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do."

" _You would hurt me_?" Her voice shaky as she looks at him with wide eyes, lips trembling, because she can't believe – after all he's done for her – that he could orchestrate some grand plan for her to be injured.

Hunter's response isn't a verbal one, seemingly appearing out of the shadows is Auska. There's that cunning smile on her blood red lips, the NXT Women's Championship gleaming as it hangs from her shoulder. He creates space between them, a slow-blooming smirk crossing his lips, and then he turns around; Auska falling in step with him as they disappear down the hallway together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bayley wished she and Seth could do more than face-time. Especially after Hunter's chilling warning backstage last week. Her skin felt clammy just thinking of the moment. It was still – call her naive – hard for her to believe that he _actually_ would go through with some elaborate plan to have her injured at the brutal hands of Auska. He had treated her like one of his daughters. He believed in her, time and time again, never faltering in his support as she continued to be knocked down again and again as she climbed the ranks of NXT.

"Hey," There was Seth's familiar raspy tone, bringing her out of the memories. "Hi," Her tone was breathless like always. She felt her heart trip at the sight of his handsome face filling her phone's screen. It was cheesy – her cheeks flushed with heat – but she would never tire of staring at him.

"Congrats, Champ," The little gap between his teeth as he smiled made her giggle, it was so cute.

"Champ," Spoken with a questioning edge. "I _still_ can't believe it. It, um, doesn't feel real. It seems like just yesterday I moved to Orlando and walked through the doors of NXT. Like Is that what it felt like for you after Wrestlemania 31? Like you couldn't believe it, like you were walking on air and stuff?"

Seth sighed heavily, pushing his fingers through his hair. He bit the inside of his cheek, remembering what it was like to rush the ring, his briefcase in hand. He let Bayley's question sink in and thought back to where he hd been at the time; in Triple H's pocket, a member of the vaunted Authority. It wasn't quite like the moment she had in Vegas. She had Sasha in the ring with her, just as emotional and the two shared a hug, holding each other before she ran into the crowd; celebrating with the fans who chanted "you deserve it."

"Seth?" Her soft tone brought him back and he answered honestly, "No, it wasn't like that. I mean, I was excited, obviously. Being WWE Champion was something I had wanted since I was a litte kid, but I was Hunter's golden boy then, the chosen one of The Authority. He and Steph sent me out there – with my briefcase – to make sure the unthinkable didn't happen. They wanted to make sure that Roman didn't win. That's what mattered to them, that _he_ didn't have the title."

"But Hunter and Stephanie chose you to be their Champion, you winning the title had to have meant something to them, didn't it? If it didn't matter, why didn't they go after Dean or Roman instead?"

"Because they weren't going to be seduced by the thrill of the power and prestige. Roman is a legacy unto himself. Reigns means as much to the business as McMahon. And Dean? Dean could careless if he has a championship or if he's wrestling for fifty bucks and a free meal. He lives for the fight because he's been fighting since he was a kid. He does't know anything else. Fancy cars, the briefcase, hotel suites, gyms being shut down just for you, don't mean anything to him. Hunter and Stephanie did what they do best, preyed on my insecurities. I threw away everything and I ended up with what I deserved; nothing."

"Don't say that. Don't say that you ended up with what you deserved. You're a good person. You dreamed of being Champion you're whole life..."

"And I took the easy way out," Seth grit his teeth, shaking his head. "I won't make that mistake twice. I let Hunter get inside my head and now he has to pay. It doesn't matter if Roman and Dean forgive me or if they never do, I know what I have to do to get back to the person I was before I ever met him. The person that deserves a girl like you." The last words were spoken softly and she felt a swoon in her throat.

"You're _already_ the person who deserves a girl like me," She murmured, her cheeks flushing. She wanted nothing more than to pull his perfect lips into a kiss. Her skin felt warm underneath the stare of his deep chocolate eyes. "I wish you were here," She confessed, breaking the brief silence between them. "All I wanted was to celebrate with you after I came backstage. Roman gives good hugs but they're not like yours."

"I always want to be where you are. Look what you've done, Martinez," A wry grin crossing his full lips, just enough teeth showing for her to see his cute little gap again. "You've gone and turned me into a sap."

"You're not a sap, you're..." She took in a deep breath, a swoon falling off her lips as she murmured, "Just, um, you like me a lot, that's all."

"I think it's _more_ than liking you a lot, Bayley," The sultry edge of his raspy tone made her heart trip up in her chest. "I like chocolate ice cream and CrossFit a lot. I _love_ you. There's a little bit of a difference, y'know?" He laughed which made her smile as a warm giggle fell from her lips.

"A little bit of a difference, huh? Just a little bit?"

"Miniscule, really. I can't have you getting a big head, Champ. Though, feel free to brag about how you snagged the hottest male Superstar on either roster."

"How can I brag about snagging the hottest male Superstar? Becky's dating Roman, remember?"

"Way to kick a man while he's down."

"Someone has to keep your ego in check, Rollins," Suddenly Sasha was sharing the screen with Bayley, making Seth roll his eyes. "Thought you were always attached to Zayn's lips these days, Banks? Didn't think you two _ever_ came up for air, to be honest. Why don't you make yourself useful and go find him instead of interrupting my face-time with my girl, huh?"

" _Your girl_?" Sasha scoffed, shaking her head. "I don't think so, boo boo. You know Bay is all _mine_ , so take a number. You have rehabbing to do, anyway. Laterz." With a flip of her violet locks, Sasha gave a waive and then disconnected the call, making Bayley gasp, "Sash, why did you do that?"

"Cause we have to talk. You can face time CrossFit Jesus later. This is serious, Bay. Charlotte said she's gonna call you out tonight when you're scheduled to address the fans at Staples and then Stephanie added her two cents in; she's gonna be there, too."

Bayley's stomach churned uncomfortably. She knew Stephanie didn't like her. Stephanie made it perfectly clear that she felt like Bayley didn't belong on RAW, which Bayley didn't understand. The fans loved her, they bought her merchandise and she kept them entertained, as they were on their feet from the beginning of her entrance to the end of her match. Wasn't that was she was supposed to do? Wasn't that what being a WWE Superstar was all about?

She bit down on her lip, twisting the flesh. Staring at Sasha through her thick lashes, she let out a deep breath and murmured, "She's going to ask that I give up the title because you hit Charlotte with your crutch."

Sasha reached for Bayley's hands, giving them an assuring squeeze. "And you're _not_ going to. I was out there to even the odds. Dana had no business being out there in the first place. Charlotte should have been disqualified the second that bitch put her grubby paws on you. But if the ref's not gonna do their job, I'm gonna make sure you've got a fair fight."

"I would've done the same for you if you were fighting for the title."

"I know you would've. It's us against the world, like it's been since day one at NXT. Don't let Stephanie get to you tonight. You _earned_ the title."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Seth had been recovering from his original knee injury, he avoided RAW and Smackdown like the plague. He didn't want to see Roman holding – what he still believed to be – his Championship. This time around was different. He was keeping his eye on things, trying to figure out Hunter's next move. Hunter thought Joe had done his job and put him on the shelf for Mania again, but Hunter was underestimating just how determined he truly was.

He wanted to get back to the person he was before he had ever met Hunter. He wanted to look in the mirror and be proud of the man staring back at him. He wanted to be the man that was worthy of having a woman like Bayley on his arm. The man he was before, wasn't good enough for her and he never wanted to go back to being that man again.

Tonight was different, though. Tonight Bayley would be addressing Charlotte's demands that she hand over the title because Sasha had interfered in their championship match the week before. He hated that he couldn't be there in LA with her at Staples, but he wasn't going to miss her segment. He knew Banks would have her back, but it wasn't the same. He should be there; walking out with her, holding the ropes open for her to step through, watching with a proud smile as she soaked in the adoration from the crowd.

He'd never seen her happier as she stepped through the curtain and made her entrance as "THE NEW RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPION."

He watched the replay from the week before, ignoring the recap from Byron and Michael Cole. He shook his head; Bayley didn't know Sasha had been involved. This was ridiculous. He felt his fist clench and his teeth started to grind. She didn't deserve this, not tonight when she was back in her home state and had the crowd eating out of the palm of her hand. She was living her dream and it sure as hell wasn't tainted.

"So I'm running through the curtain and the first thing I had to do was call my Dad," Seth felt his lips curl upward as she stood in the middle of the ring, talking about what being Champion was like. He remembered being backstage with his own parents after Wrestlemania 31. He swore he could feel the saline of tears stinging his eyes as his mother hugged him harder than she ever had. He felt the hearty slap of his step father to his back before the older man ruffled his hair. Then there was Brandon who hollered and whooped before hugging him tightly.

"He took me – like these kids right here in the front row – to my first WWE show, way up there! He bought me all the t-shirts, he bought me all the action figures and um, just like right now, I couldn't even find the words. But he's actually here right now," She took a deep breath and refocused. "So I'll say it again, Dad I did it!"

The crowd took over as she paused, chanting "you deserve it" and the camera men found shots of kids in the crowd wearing her merchandise and holding up signs. He wanted to be standing in the ring with her. He should be in the ring with her. He would shut Charlotte down and send her on her merry way. But he was here, on his couch – his knee in a brace – while Kevin and Flex sat on his lap, staring straight ahead at the TV, almost as if they were watching along with him. He laughed at the gentle thump, thump of Flex's stubby tail while his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He whined and raised a paw, making Seth laugh and pull the white ball of fluff close.

"I know, buddy, I miss her too." A kiss to his fur. Kevin whined trying to wriggle his way between his new friend and his owner, making Seth roll his eyes as he reached for his own dog. "You're so needy, Kevin." He groused, petting the Yorkie's toffee fur.

"Well, face the facts, Charlotte," Brought Seth's attention back to the screen. "I am your new RAW Women's Champion!"

He expected to hear the familiar guitar of Charlotte's theme, but instead there was the hip hop beat of Stephanie's theme blaring through the arena. His blood started to boil immediately. His jaw clenched tight as he watched Hunter's wife sashay her way to the ring. He could see the apprehension on Bayley's face and all he wanted to do was shield her. He knew she wasn't a damsel in distress, that she could hold her own and had held her own against Stephanie several times, but he knew why the Commissioner was there. She was going to try to convince Bayley to give up the title.

Stephanie was placating her; it was evident from the moment she opened her mouth. Seth could feel his teeth grinding, the urge to step in front of Bayley and have Stephanie deal with him growing stronger with every word the older woman spoke.

"And almost tapping out," Her voice full of fake sympathy. "Only to have someone cheap shot your opponent behind the referee's back, in what can only be called a tainted victory. I mean and Bayley when you called your Dad – um, I'm not sure where he is – but when you called him and said, I did it was your Dad silent for just a moment? Because he was thinking, yeah, Bayley did it or did Sasha do it?"

Seth felt like throwing the remote in his hand at the TV. Stephanie was getting inside Bayley's head; he could see the emotions playing out across her soft face. He watched as the light in her doe eyes dim and become filled with apprehension and sadness. She didn't deserve this. Dana had raked her across the eyes in order to secure that Charlotte would retain the Championship, which meant the blonde should've been immediately disqualified, but Stephanie was out here acting like Sasha evening the score was the worst thing in the world?

He knew why she was doing this, acting all high and mighty, like she wanted to protect the integrity of the title; it was because Bayley was with him. Stephanie and Hunter had eyes and ears everywhere, there was no way they didn't know. This vindictive bitch was going to take away everything Bayley held dear becaues they were together.

Sighing heavily, he could only hope that Bayley wouldn't give in.

He could see her faltering as Stephanie went on about how all the kids in the crowd – even her own daughters – looked up to Bayley for everything that she was, and he wanted to be there, in the ring. If he was there he could pull her aside and tell her not to give in, that giving up the title wasn't the right thing to do. She earned the title. She pinned Charlotte; one, two, three. She hadn't seen Sasha hit her with the crutch. It wasn't some elaborate plan or a fail safe like Charlotte had in her back pocket with Dana. Sasha did what any friend would do; ensure that she had a fair chance to win.

"Are you willing to throw away who you are, Bayley?" Stephanie questioned. "To hold a Championship, that you didn't really earn? I mean the Bayley that I know would hold herself to a higher standard, the Bayley that I know would do the right thing and relinquish the RAW Women's Championship. You don't want to win that way, you're better than that. No matter what these people say."

The crowd had begun chanting "No! No! No!" while Stephanie was urging her to give up the title. Seth felt his heart sieze as he watched her start to unbuckle the title from her toned waist. Watching her hold the title in her hands as she looked out into the crowd who were still chanting, made him feel sick. This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't deserve this. She deserved her moment, for her reign as Champion to start tonight and go as long as she could defend it.

He grabbed his phone, his thumb poised to press Roman's number so he could run out and stop her before she did the unthinkable, Sasha's music blared through the arena's speakers and she was rushing down the ramp. He breathed a sigh of relief; he knew the violet-haired woman would get her to stop before she gave the title back to Stephanie.

Stephanie, predictably, taunted Sasha. She suggested that Sasha thought Bayley was a little girl, that she was niave and couldn't handle her business or win without her or that she was a charity case. He could see Banks starting to seethe. He knew Sasha thought none of those things. They didn't always see eye to eye, but he knew she cared about Bayley. Even when they were fighting for the NXT Women's Championship, she cared about her. What was it they always said before they hooked pinkies? Average Janes until the world ends? Well, he knew Sasha was going to prove that again tonight.

"Bayley, do not listen to this garbage!" "It's the truth," Stephanie insisted only making Sasha angrier as she softened, briefly, focusing back on Bayley. "Bayley, you're like a sister to me and as your sister, I am not going to stand here and let you throw away everything that you have worked for! You won that match fair and square! But hey, don't just take it from me; listen to all of them!"

On cue, the crowd cheered, at full throat. "Listen to the WWE Universe! Listen to that little girl in the front row or that guy way back there in the Hugger shirt! Listen to your Dad! They love you! I love you! So what do you say; should Bayley give up her RAW Women's Championship?"

What happened next was predictable; Stephanie getting under Sasha's skin again by suggesting that she believed she couldn't beat Charlotte, but that she could beat Bayley and that's why she didn't want her to give up the Championship. Sasha's temper flared, getting right into Stephanie's face as she barked, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Before anything could happen, Bayley stepped in between them, getting Sasha to back off. He could see the wheels turning in her head, the decision weighing heavily on her shoulders. There was a smile on his face when she looked Stephanie dead in the eye and said, "I'm not giving up the RAW Women's Championship. I pinned Charlotte – one, two three – dead in this ring, for the third time – may I add – and I became your new RAW Women's Champion. There's nothing you can do about it, Stephanie. I know it burns you up inside because you never wanted me here in the first place, but I did what I had to do to get my Championship match and then I won that Championship match. So I'm going to defend my Championship anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Because that's what a Champion does; they defend their title, they keep fighting, no matter what. The last thing I would do is let the WWE Universe down and that's what I would be doing if I gave up the title."

Stephanie's features turned to ice. He knew she couldn't believe Bayley was defying her this way.

Quickly, he sent a text to Roman.

 _i know we're not friends, that you still hate me for what i did to you and dean, but bayley doesn't have anything to do with that. i know you don't think i'm good enough for her, i know you've warned her about me, but can you just forget about that? steph's not going to let her defy her like this. she knows we're together, that's why she tried to get her to give up the title. watch her back for me. i would but the doc's still haven't cleared me yet. don't let them hurt her, roman. Please._

He hated the begging note in the text, but he couldn't help it.

His phone buzzed not even a minute later.

 _i ain't doin' this for you. bayley's the little sister i always wanted. this is your mess, she don't deserved to be dragged under cause you made your mommy and daddy mad. no one's gonna get to her as long as i'm around. and i swear, rollins, if you hurt her; you won't ever walk again._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I don't need a bodyguard," Bayley sighs when she sees Roman's familiar impressive figure leaning up against her rental car in the Staples Center parking lot.

"I've gone toe to toe with Hunter and Steph, they ain't gonna take what you did tonight lyin' down," Roman said, popping the trunk to put Bayley's bags inside. "They're already plotting their next move. You gotta have eyes in the back of your head now, Hugs."

"I already know what their next move is," She admitted, biting down on her lip. Next week, she was sure she would be face to face with Auska. "You know how Hunter's been taking pictures with all of the NXT call ups after the draft and stuff? Like when they win a title and whatever? He was waiting for me backstage in Vegas after I won..." She couldn't stop the shiver from rolling through her body. "Auska's his next move. He said I needed to tread lightly when I told him I couldn't take the picture with him after what he had Samoa Joe to do Seth after the Rumble. I asked if he would hurt me, I mean I couldnn't believe after everything, that he would and then there she was."

Roman could feel his blood simmer in his veins. Hunter was a nasty son of a bitch, but everyone had lines they wouldn't cross, apparently he didn't. He knew the Helmsley girls – like his own little girl – felt a special connection to Bayley, but that didn't count for shit. He treated the brunette in front of him like she was his daughter – more so than any of the other girls that had come through NXT – but he was still going to hurt her.

He felt like finding him and beating him to a bloody pulp. He couldn't see past the red coloring his vision, until he felt the softness of her fingers against his cheek, bringing him back.

"I gave her a hell of a fight in Brooklyn and I'll do whatever I have to do to keep my Championship. I'm not going to runaway and hide. That's what they want. If I end up getting hurt, so be it, but I'm not running away. Seth didn't run, so I'm not going to."

"Hunter doesn't want to take your Championship, he doesn't want you to fall asleep like you did in Dallas, he wants to hurt you. You're with the enemy now and he doesn't give a damn about who you were to him before he found about you and Seth..."

"I said I'm not running. I'm not the naive little girl you think I am. I know who he is; he showed me backstage after I won the Championship. I asked if he would hurt me and without saying so – just by Auska showing up out of nowhere – told me what I needed to know. He wants to destroy Seth, but I'm not going to let him. I don't need you to protect me, Ro. I need you to trust me, to believe that I know what I'm doing."

Roman sighed heavily. Those big brown eyes pleading with him but filled with determination were weakening his defenses. He thought only JoJo's soft caramel and Becky's warm hazel could do that to him. He knew Seth would want him to fight her, but he couldn't.

He gave another sigh, his fingers threading through his hair. "There are plenty of other guys in the locker room, you know?" His smile was rueful and she shook her head, giving him a playful punch to his broad shoulder.

"Shut up." A soft giggle falling from her lips. "There's only one guy for me. I know what I'm doing. I've been fighting since I walked through the doors of NXT, that's who I am – a fighter and I'm going to keep fighting, no matter what."

"I'm right there with you, Hugs. Only Dean likes a fight more than I do."

Feeling her arms wind around his thick waist, Roman pulled Bayley close, his nose falling into the curtain of her glossy brown waves and breathing in her familiar peach scent. He'd do what he promised Seth he would and watch her back. He could only hope she wouldn't be damaged beyond repair in the process. Going against Hunter and Stephanie was a war not many people survived.

They had pushed him to the brink, bringing out a side of him he didn't even know he had. But the brunette in his arms was a fighter, like she had been since day one. She wasn't going to go down easy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was risky; going home when the roster was supposed to be touching down in Dallas the next morning, but Bayley needed to see Seth. Sasha assured her that she would cover for her, saying she was staying with her Dad – for the night – if anyone was asking questions. She knew he wouldn't like her decision to fight, to take Stephanie and Hunter head on, especially while he was still injured, but this is what she had to do.

As soon as she walked through the door to his home in Iowa, Kevin and Flex came running down the hall. She smiled brightly at the small dogs charging for her. They had become fast friends, taking to each other almost immediately. There stubby tails were wagging furiously and as she buried her face against their fur, she realized how much she missed this; being home. She sighed, breathing in their familiar scents, noticing the faint hint of Seth's cologne mixed in.

They liked sleeping in the laundry basket together, always ending up curled around one of his t-shirts.

"Bayley?" His voice – rough with sleep – still sounded like music to her ears. He blinked several times, his brow furrowing in confusion, like he couldn't believe she was really there. Her heart sped up as she let the door close behind her before walking toward him. The sight of his shirtless body always did that to her. Every contour was perfeclty formed and the dark hair that covered his pecs, trailing across the firm bulges of his ripped abs never failed to make her veins simmer with heat.

"Hey," She murmured, pulling him into a hug. She held on tight, hands roaming over every inch of his impressively toned back, feeling every muscled inch. She breathed him in before pulling back and drawing his full lips into a soft kiss.

Seth was sure any second he would wake up, back in bed – tangled in the sheets – desperately reaching for her, wanting to feel the softness of her palm around his throbbing length and not the roughness of his own hand. There was many a morning, he swore he could will her into his bed, making her real and not just a dream to cling to.

There was nothing like having her lips against his own, her familiar curves underneath his hands, her peach scent filling his nose. Their tongues tangled and only when their lungs burned with the need for air, did they pull away; foreheads touching as they tried to regain their breath.

"I'd ask how you're even here, but I don't care about the how." The warmth of his breath against her skin made her feel like she was floating. She never thought it would be possible to miss someone so much.

"I missed you, too," Soft and warm, sending his heart flipping like only she can. "I had to do this in person, I couldn't tell you on the phone or while we're face-timing and stuff. I know about you texting Roman to protect me from Hunter and Steph, but I told him not to..."

"Bayley..." He was cut off quickly by her thumb pressing his lips together. "Listen to me, please. I already know what Hunter has planned for me. Backstage at the T-Mobile arena, he was waiting for me after I won, y'know to take the picture he takes with all the NXT alums after they win their title? Well, I... I, um..." She bites down on her lip, taking a deep breath and then releasing it. "I told him that I couldn't. After what he did to you – sending Joe out there to hurt you – I could barely look him in the eye, so how was I supposed to smile and let him put his arm around me? I wanted to get as far away from him as possible..."

Seth could tell Bayley was struggling not to cry. Her big brown eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and there was a hitch in her voice. Her lips were trembling. He hated that Hunter could do this to her, make her feel afraid but at the same time torn because he was the man who took her under his wing and gave her every opportunity she had in this business. He wanted nothing more than to break him.

He held her close and she pulled back slightly, so she could look into his eyes.

"He told me to tread lightly, that I needed to think about what I was doing. He couldn't believe I was throwing everything away for you and then he taunted me about Leighla and Zahara. I didn't care. I know you're not that man any more, that you've changed. I asked if he would hurt me and he didn't say anything, but all of the sudden Auska was there. He's going to use her to hurt me like he used Joe to hurt you, but I'm not running scared. You didn't, so I'm not going to."

"Don't say that," Through gritted teeth as he pushed his fingers through his hair. "I have nothing left to lose. He took everything from me that night in Kansas City and he tried to do it again by having Joe ambush me. You're the Champion. You have everything to lose. Don't throw that away..."

"My Championship doesn't mean half as much to me as you do. I love you. It's like I told Roman, I've been fighting since I walked through the doors at NXT and I'm not stopping now. Hunter's not hurting you again – wether it's by his own hands or Samoa Joe's – I won't let him. He has to go through me to get to you, and nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"If he hurts you by sending Auska out there, I won't be responsible for what I do to him. All bets are off, if he touches you by using her. I'm taking no prisioners. It's like I told Steph; this isn't over until I slay the King, and I'm going to do whatever I have to do. His girls don't matter to me, the fact that he has a wife doesn't matter. I'm ending things once and for all."

"He showed me who he really is, that he's a cold and unfeeling person who doesn't care who he hurts. I thought I meant something to him, but I really don't. I'm doing what I have to do just like he thinks he's doing what he has to. I'm with you all the way."

"I told you that I'm going to be the man who deserves a woman like you, and I mean that. I'm getting back to who I was before I ever met him. Someone you can be proud to call your man. This is just the first step..."

"I'll be there for every step you take. I promise."


End file.
